A beautiful moment
by battlefield4us
Summary: First attempt of romance. Weiss and Neptune have some tea together, as more than friends. (Sorry about the summary and title.) Arctic Ocean. Please enjoy. RWBY day


**Okay, this is for rwby day, so I'm gonna show you a quick thing I did, and it has romance in it for the first time. Please enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own _RWBY._**

* * *

The tea was now finished and it was topped off with whipped cream. The two cups were placed on a plate so Weiss took it and started walking to her table. They were in a island with a cafe in it, they could see the city from this angle and the shining sunset.

She wore a white coat with a dash of red ruining the color, her left arm was covered with a silver gauntlet with the Schnee symbol carved in it, her long coat also had it on the back. Her boots were also silver, and it continuously made a clanking sound everytime she moved around, it didn't bothered anybody though.

Her face was had several bruses, some given her a hard pain, but others nearly got her. There was three bandages, one covering the side of her scar, and a string of wraps on her right arm, but even though it looked like she couldn't move it, it wasn't wounded or suffered in any sort of injury. It might've been for looks.

She set the plate down, and sat down on her adiquate chair, watching her accomplice take his tea slowly, that was Neptune. He wore a tuexdeo with blue color and he had his bag which carried his weapon. He had his fair share of wounds, with a bandaged leg, several wraps on his head and his right hand, Not to mention his teared up goggles.

He took a small sip of his tea, and set it back down on the plate.

"So..." Weiss replied all of a sudden. "You really thought it was a bad idea?" Neptune turned his head up to the heiress. He was a bit confused, but she answered it for him, "That I wouldn't want to accompany you on this dangerous mission. You really thought wrong."

it was his turn to speak, "I guess I did. Sorry."

"No, it wasn't your fault..." Weiss swirled the tea with a small spoon in reply, "I dragged myself into this mess, and you dragged me out of it." She sighed at her own words, "But why?"

"You needed to be saved, I didn't want you to be left behind." Neptune had his turn to play around with his tea for no reason, "Just the same as you did to me once."

Weiss had no reactions, she hasn't even sipped her cup yet, and only was confident enough to do something different. "I couldn't even say thank you that time."

"Well, you did now, and that's what matters." Neptune got the whipped cream off the tea, and wiped his hand with a napkin, "You're not bad at this."

"Are you kidding?" Weiss said, "I nearly had him, all I had to do was swing my rapier at him! And I blew it!"

"You left him out in the open, so I took the shot for you. I'll give you that." Neptune moved his hand in reply to point that out.

"Thanks, that's a thing I'll never get my back off." Weiss said, "But what are we gonna do when our friends ask about THIS!" She pointed to the horizon. There was a large damaged plane sticking out of the water, and it was enabled with the Schnee Dust Comany logo, it's right wing was burning and the left was disappearing in the shallow water.

The city was also in damage as well, there was fire coming out of there, and there were no sign of firefighters just yet. The thing is that Weiss and Neptune caused this, by accident.

There was the wreckage of a White Fang ship near the small island they were both in. This would probably be in the news soon enough, it's just taking a while for it to be shown.

"Well, we can always lie, right?" Neptune said.

Weiss had to smile, but she declined that suggestion, "No, that won't work. Besides, they know I was along the ride and they can't even accept that lie."

"Heh, then maybe we can stick with it." Neptune smiled and put his unfinished tea aside.

Weiss didn't even say anything about that, but she would probably agree with that. She nodded and got up from her chair, then walked closer to him. Neptune had no idea what she was doing though. "So, do you want to get off this island?"

"No, not yet." She said, "There's still some things I have to do here." Neptune stood up to her and nodded as well. She put her arms around him and moved closer to his face then locked her lips with his. They were now in a kissing session with each other and she was enjoying this moment.

"Weiss? Weiss!" Somehow, Weiss was woken up from her slumber and in an unperfect fashion, she was in her pajamas and she was hugging and kissing the pillow embarrassingly. Her partner Ruby was there in her school uniform.

"What's going on?" She asked, utterly confused about this scene that was happening.

Weiss got to her feet and said shakily "Oh..sorry Ruby, I-I can explai-!"

"No need to, I got this." Ruby moved aside and grabbed the pillow weiss held on to and threw it out of the window, into the horizon, she then shouted, "Get a real girlfriend Pillow!"

The pillow then landed right on top of Emerald. "Ow!" She cried out, getting the pillow off, She was with Mercury and they were heading off somewhere, "hey, who threw this pillow out here?"

Then the pillow started moving by itself, and replied to the girl, "Hey lady, you want to go on a date?" Emerald screamed and then started hitting the pillow smack on Mercury.

"Ow,Ow,ow!" He kept saying. "Stop it! Ow!"

* * *

**And that's my quick one-shot story. Yeah, sorry about that. I'm not much great of romance though. Sorry. This is for RWBY day so I hope this was a bit good. **

**I hope you enjoyed this, and I'll see you next time. Bye.**


End file.
